


【SK】星辰大海

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei





	1. Chapter 1

画家大野智喜欢那个叫二宫和也的演员，不是喜欢一个演员的喜欢，是喜欢一个人的喜欢。

阳光透过窗照亮了屋子。这是一个宽阔的房间，除了一个大沙发和一个书柜以外没有任何家具，要不是靠墙搁着的画板和地上散落的画具填充着空间，这个房间就真算的上是空无一物了。

沙发上的人睁开了眼，身上盖着的毛毯已经掉了一半在地上了。只见那人顺势把毛毯捋到沙发的一角，光着脚站在木地板上，向着阳光伸了个懒腰，而后捡起地上的一只画笔，开始对着昨天画到一半的画静静思考。

那是很大一幅画，即便是倾斜着靠在墙上也要比那人高出一截。画上是油画画成的海。由浅至深的海洋，海中游弋的无数细小的鱼群，衬托着一条巨大的鲸鱼。鲸鱼向上抬着头，似乎想向浅海游去，却又不受控制地下沉着。在鲸鱼视线的远方，是一颗星星。

“哈……”他轻声呵出一口气。他上下打量着这幅完成了一半的画，却怎么也想不好下一笔该落在何处。灵感像萤火虫，时亮时暗，每当你伸手去捕捉时，它又隐身于一片黑暗之中。

画布前的人转过身，弯腰从满地的画具和画册中摸出手机，打开音乐软件，点下了随机播放——本打算听点音乐找找灵感，却在前奏响起的那一瞬愣了神。不用看他就知道这首歌的歌名和歌手，那四个字深深印在他的心底，是他用丝绒轻柔包裹着的存在。

一晃神，歌曲来到了第一句歌词。

“あの頃 僕が見てた 君はどんな色だっけな……”

脑海中一瞬间思绪万千，却抓不出个头绪。“二宫和也”这四个字在他的胸膛里横冲直撞，搅乱他的灵感。像撞上了蛛网的飞蛾，越是挣扎就越是被紧紧缠住，越是想让自己忘记这个名字这个人，他就越是顽强地在心上霸占着一方田地。

被游思妄想侵占的我，还能再一次对你展露真实的笑颜吗？

大野智不是无缘无故惦念着二宫和也的，两人其实在多年前曾有过一段相识。

那是十多年前的京都，当年的两人不过都是初中生的年纪。刚进事务所的二宫和也，这一年被安排在京都学习和参演歌舞剧。不想上学的大野智，在跟妈妈说想跳舞之后，妈妈便千方百计给他找了个去京都演歌舞剧的机会。稚嫩的两人，便这样在京都剧场的后台相识了。 

明明是没有对手戏的两个人，可能是因为年龄相仿，便玩在了一起。大野智至今还记得，那天在候场的时候，他偷偷掀起帘幕的一角——那是他第一次看到二宫的演技，也是他沦陷的第一步。

一身白色西装的二宫站在聚光灯之下，被汗浸湿的刘海有几缕贴在额头上。在后台时明明是那么软糯一个缩在角落玩游戏的人，一到舞台上却是那般熠熠生辉，眼神凌利中带着情欲，动作妩媚却又强势。当他转身，那眼神略过大野智时，大野智清晰地听见了自己的心跳声。

一年时间在少年眼中不过转瞬，二宫在这部歌舞剧结束公演后就要回东京了。演员们吃散伙饭那天，大人们酒一杯接上一杯，回顾这一年的合作，又是哭又是笑。不能喝酒的未成年两人默默坐在角落里一起喝果汁。

“呐，Satopi。”

“嗯？”

“我回东京之后，你会想我吗？”

“嗯，我会给和也打电话的。”

其他共演者都喜欢称呼二宫和也为nino，只有大野智喜欢在私下里叫他kazunari。

“和也。”

“嗯？”

“这个，给你。”

说着，大野智把一叠卡片塞进二宫和也的手里。

二宫低头一看，是最近流行的龙珠卡片。这个厚度，看上去像是一整套。两个人都喜欢龙珠，能玩在一起除了年龄相仿之外还有龙珠这个共同爱好。

“生日礼物…和也你快生日了吧…但是那时候和也就已经回东京了，所以就……”

“谢谢你Satopi～话说，叫了你一年Satopi，我都快忘了你大名叫什么了。Satopi，把你名字说给我听一遍嘛。”

怎么会不记得呢，每天两个人挨着的便当盒上不都写着吗，当初擅自改了他的名字给他取了Satopi这个绰号的不也是他二宫嘛。知道是二宫在闹他，大野也就乖乖的顺着。

“Satoshi，おおの さとし。”

说完大野便笑了，露出可爱的小虎牙。


	2. Chapter 2

演员二宫和也家里挂着一幅画，上面画着一个身着和服脸戴恶鬼面具的男人。男人一只手把面具微微抬起，露出半张脸和凌厉中带着忧伤的眼神。那是他千方百计托友人去求来的画，画的左下角署着画者的名字——大野智。

  
当年二宫和也从京都回到东京后和大野智保持着电话的联系。有时两人在半夜闲聊，聊到大野智睡着，二宫就听着电话线那头传来的呼吸声，悄悄地笑了。

  
在二宫和也走之后大野智又继续参演了几部舞台剧。本来说好等他也回到东京后要和二宫和也一起去看棒球大赛的——虽然大野智不懂棒球，但是二宫喜欢他就愿意陪着一起去做——还说好要一起打游戏的。可在那几年科技发展，手机迅速的更新换代，还没等到大野智回到东京，两人就在一次次的换手机中遗失了对方的号码。

在二宫和也和大野智分开一年半之后，两个人断了联系。

说来也奇怪，两个人除了手机号什么都没有交换，家庭住址，学校名称，家附近的公园……东京23个区，大野智连二宫和也住在哪个区都不知道。

年轻人的世界，每次毕业都是交际圈的一次大换血，说好以后一起玩的兄弟，说好以后要做伴娘的闺蜜，不知不觉就淡了联系。大野智和二宫和也，似乎就这样遗失在了彼此记忆的洪流中。

二宫和也睁开眼睛，他刚刚做了一个梦，梦见了那个人。

如往常一般，二宫起床，打开游戏机，洗漱后泡上茶开始打游戏。可是今天他却无法将注意力完全集中在面前的游戏上。一遍又一遍，他的脑中回闪着刚刚那个梦。

古老的京都，穿着和服的少年，脸上带着恶鬼面具，手撑一杆纸伞……少年用带着笑的声音念着他的名字向他走来，却被刀光剑影阻隔，徒留那一声声“和也”回荡在耳边。

“啧。”二宫关了游戏，闭上眼睛向后倒在了铺着地毯的地上。都怪昨晚的梦，今天这游戏是打不成了。

二宫和也还记得那个在京都软软的叫他和也的人。那个被他取了“Satopi”的绰号，身上带了一股奶香，脸圆圆的像个面包一样的人。说是“还记得”，其实不过是欺骗自己，明明是惦念着的忘不掉。

紧紧地闭上眼睛再睁开，二宫起身慢慢挪到了床边，从床下拿出一个小盒子。小小的马口铁盒子，边角已经有些生锈，上面却没有什么灰尘。揭开盖子，首先映入眼帘的就是那一叠龙珠的卡片。收到时没有细看，后来回到东京的二宫和也一张一张翻看的时候才发现，大野智这家伙把所有的金卡全部抽走了。

下次见到这家伙，一定要问他把金卡都要过来，二宫和也想。如果……还遇的到的话。他这些年心心念念想着大野智，不知道大野智还记得他吗？看到如今活跃在荧幕上的二宫和也，能想起那年京都后台的他吗？二宫和也想见大野智其实并不难，他连大野智从不出售的画都求到了，见个面也是托友人努力一番就能达成的事情。但是近乡情更怯，他怕大野智早就忘了他，怕大野智不喜欢他，怕大野智被他压抑不住的爱恋吓到……

二宫不敢再往下想，越想就越是会入了魔障。

他摸出手机，点开相册。一个单独的文件夹，独一张的照片躺在里面，是帮他求画的友人拍了发给他的，正在画画的大野智。因为大野智在社交账号和杂志采访中一概不露脸，所以这张友人偷偷拍的照片便是二宫和也手里有的唯一一张大野智的近照了。

他比以前黑了一点，原本中分的齐肩长发也剪短了，脸颊上不知为何有一个小小的疤，是摔地上磕到的吗？但是没变的是骨节分明好看的那双手，软软圆圆的脸蛋，还有那微翘的眼尾，像一抹鱼，好像随时都会跳进海里游走一般。

心烦意乱，二宫和也破天荒的出了门。其实他也没有什么想去的地方，只是想出去乱晃，转换一下杂乱的心情。穿着短袖和中裤，戴着鸭舌帽和口罩，没人把这个打扮普通的男人和荧幕上活跃的二宫和也联系在一起，即便抬头不远处的广告牌上就有他的照片。

从旧书店里出来，二宫和也漫无目的地走在河岸边，却看见一个穿着人字拖的男人坐在河边，身前支着一根鱼竿，手里拿着一本小本子，正往上面写着什么。百无聊赖，二宫向那个钓鱼的男人走了过去。二宫走得轻声，那个男人也仿佛沉浸在自己的世界中一般，没有注意到身后慢慢走近的二宫。二宫在他身后站定，缓缓倾身下去，虽说看别人写的东西是不道德的，但是就稍微瞄一眼……瞄一眼，他瞥到了自己的照片。

那是他上一部电影的限定宣传照，被这个正在笔记本上写着什么的男人用透明收纳袋仔细保护着，夹在本子里。

“是我的粉丝吧……”二宫和也这样想着，“要不给他签个名？日常偶遇也是一种缘分嘛。”

轻轻拍了拍那个男人的肩，正准备开口的二宫却在男人的脸转过来的那瞬噎住了话头。鱼一般的眼尾，脸颊上小小的疤，如此熟悉的，他用手指一遍遍描摹过的和那张照片上一模一样的五官，无论是单独看还是组合在一起都是他最不能忘最想见到的那个人。大野智，现在就坐在他面前的河堤上，正别过脸盯着他的眼睛。

这一瞬间来的太突然，让二宫和也的大脑猛的停下来运转。明明是一直想见的人，明明是一直念着的人，明明那人还记得他，甚至在笔记本里珍藏了他的照片……当机的大脑无法思考，二宫和也慌乱的说了一句“不好意思认错人了”，便转过身打算快速离开……

“和也？”刚走出三步的二宫听到身后那人用一如当年那熟悉的语调叫出了他的名字，他却更加慌乱，反倒加快了脚步。

“和也！”大野智跑着追上他，一伸手抓住了二宫的手腕。肢体接触的那一瞬间，二宫和也便像被踩了尾巴的猫一般差点跳起来。他一边说着“你认错人了”一边挣扎着试图把自己的手腕从大野智的掌心中解放出来，温热微潮的手掌贴在他的手腕上，让他感觉整个人都快烧起来了。正当他打算打大野智一拳好让他松手时，大野智却一把扯下他的口罩，直直吻上了他的唇。


	3. Chapter 3

突如其来的吻，让二宫和也本就短路的大脑瞬间自动关机，而他这一瞬间的呆滞便让大野智有机可乘。他没有做其他多于的动作，而是长驱直入，将舌头伸进因为惊讶而微微张开的二宫的嘴中，试图牵着二宫的舌头起舞。

唇舌交缠，直到下唇被大野智轻轻咬了一下，二宫和也当机的大脑终于开始重新运转。他试图躲避大野智的亲吻，却又不舍得下狠心去咬他——“被咬到舌头肯定很痛吧……啊为什么这种时候我还要为他想这些无关紧要的事情……”

被大野智擒住的身体剧烈挣扎着，二宫和也试图挪动着脚步，终于被草坪中的小石块绊倒，两个人双双摔倒，沿着倾斜的河堤草坪一路滚落到岸边。“唔。”二宫和也突然闷哼了一声。

“怎么了？撞到哪里了？”趴在二宫身上的大野听到这一声立刻撑起了上半身问道。

“腰……”二宫在滚下来的时候撞到了腰，本身腰就不好的他这下吃了痛，整个人侧过身子弓起了腰不敢乱动，却还是痛的冷汗直往外冒。

“腰……nino你本来就腰不好……你等一下。”二宫感觉到压在身上的重量消失了。他本应该趁着这个时候赶紧逃跑的，但是来势汹汹的腰痛让他不得不僵在原地，动弹不得。

他听见鞋子划过草地的沙沙声，由远及近，仿佛是刚刚那人跑开时耳边声音的倒放。

衣服下摆被掀起，腰部的皮肤接触到河岸边潮湿温热的空气，紧接着就是一阵微凉。他感受到放在自己腰部的大野的手，正隔着一层止痛贴轻轻揉着他的腰，让他不至于被药膏的凉度过分刺激到。

疼痛微微缓解，二宫睁开紧闭的眼睛，看到的就是紧紧皱在一起的那双八字眉。那个男人正逆着光跪在他身边，给他按着腰。“他膝盖也不好啊……这么跪在石头地上没关系吗……”

两个人就这样，一个跪着，一个侧躺着，除了大野智按在二宫腰上的手之外，两个人都久久的没有动作，也没有说话。

长足的沉默，沉默之中二宫细细看着大野智的脸。那双八字眉现在正紧紧皱在一起，仿佛是要连上了一样。鱼一般的眼角有海风吹过时掀起的涟漪，脸上那个小小的坑，是星星落下来留下的印记吗……

温暖的腰侧，轻柔的风，那个人掌心的温度……二宫和也的思绪开始渐渐飘远。他想起了京都，想起了后台的角落，想起了被他枕在头下的那个人大腿的温度和触感……

这样不知过了多久，久到二宫和也快要在温柔与寂静中睡着的时候，他听见大野智的声音，像混合了砂糖和黄油的牛奶，甜腻绵软，带着一丝沙哑。

“nino？好点了吗？能站起来吗？”

“啊……”

“要不去我家坐会儿？就在这边上，很近的……你一直这样躺在石板地上会着凉的……”

二宫和也做了一个梦，他梦见自己遇见了大野智，还被大野智带回了家中。

“真好啊……”

闭着眼睛，在脑中重现着方才的梦。

他听见了叮叮当当的声音，像他家窗外的风铃，像筷子打在碗沿。有香气飘过来，是隔壁那家又在做什么好吃的了吗……

他顺手去摸床头柜上的手机想看看时间，但胳膊伸出去却扑了个空。睁开眼，看着陌生的床畔，陌生的墙色，陌生的房间……二宫和也愣了一下，就见围着围裙的大野智从房门口探出头来：“和也你醒啦，饭刚做好，凉一凉就能吃了！”

“不是梦啊……”二宫喃喃道。

“嗯？什么梦？和也你做什么梦了吗？”刚转过身准备去厨房的大野智回过头来问。

“没有没有，我这就起来。”

柔软的床品似乎还带着大野智的味道，卧室里东西极少，二宫随意扫了两眼，便从床上爬起来走出了卧室。卧室和厨房之间隔着那个大大的被大野智当成画室的客厅，窗外夕阳西斜，客厅地板上堆满了画具，跟卧室比起来可以说是一片狼藉。眼神扫过那些画具，二宫和也自然而然的看到了那副未完成的画，画中的海在窗外夕阳的晕染下泛着瑰丽的红色。

“好漂亮。”二宫轻声感叹着。

坐在饭桌前，面前摆上的是装在形状略有些奇怪的碗里的金枪鱼蛋炒饭。

“好朴素呐。”二宫用筷子夹了一口饭慢慢放进嘴里尝了尝，“好吃！”

“我也就只会做做这种炒饭了嘿嘿。”大野智托着下巴看着二宫吃着他做的炒饭，“冰箱里没什么东西，没法做汉堡肉给你……”

原来他都记得呢……二宫想。

吃完饭后二宫倚着厨房的门框看大野智洗碗。“这个碗……你们搞艺术的都喜欢这种形状不规整的吗？”

“啊，这两个碗是我自己做的来着。”大野智看他感兴趣，便一边洗碗一边解释了起来。“有段时间我尝试了一些别的艺术形式，比如陶土啊木雕啊什么的，这两个碗就是当时去专门教室里学着做的。手法不太好，做出来有点奇怪……”

二宫和也看着大野智，看他说到这些话时眼里闪烁的光……他觉得他快被那光迷了双眼，但实际上他大概是被那个人迷了神志——“Satopi，你喜欢我吗？”

主动的不像那个被亲时奋力挣扎的他。

“喜欢哟。”大野智将最后一个碗沥干水摆在碗架上，转过头直直地看着二宫和也的眼睛。“一直都喜欢哟，从那时起到现在，都喜欢着和也。那和也呢？和也爱我吗？”

他看到二宫和也的猫唇，那嘴角正向上弯曲着。

“和也也爱着Satopi哟，自始至终。”


	4. Chapter 4

大野智醒来时，天才蒙蒙亮。他看向身边紧挨着的二宫，睡得那么沉，眼下微微范出的青黑色昭示着这人睡得有多么晚。被子边沿露出来的肩膀和大腿，上面满是亲吻留下的痕迹，还有手指用力捏过留下的指痕，在二宫白的近乎透明的皮肤上，显得有点刺目。这些痕迹仿佛在控诉昨晚这具身体的主人受到了多么过分的对待。

这也不能怪我嘛……大野智小声嘟囔着。kazu也很主动的……

互相喜欢的两个人，这么多年没有见面，干柴烈火的在所难免。

他悄悄摸出枕头下的手机，关掉了半小时后应该响起的闹钟。轻轻把二宫搂进臂弯，大野摸了摸二宫的头发，然后又闭上了眼睛。

大野智再次醒来时，感觉自己身处一片甜腻之中。甜腻的汗水，甜腻的喘息，甜腻的吞咽声。

还有下身被包裹的湿软甜腻感。

他抬起头，看见在凌乱的被子下面，他的和也正跪伏在他的两腿之间。整个身体随着口腔的逗弄和吞咽上下起伏着，有汗从发尖上甩开。

“和也……”

大野智用右手肘撑起上半身，腾出左手伸出去摸二宫的头。清晨柔软的发丝带着一层薄汗，微潮的触感蹭着他的手心。本想让他暂停，可是巅峰到来的快感让大野不自觉的将二宫的头按的更低。高潮和二宫和也，双重的刺激让他止不住向后扬起颈项，露出好看的脖颈线和性感的喉结。

他射在了二宫嘴里。

“kazu……脏，吐出来……”

但是二宫却咽了下去，性感的猫唇微微笑着，小小的舌头伸出来舔了舔嘴角，仿佛是在魅惑书生的狐狸。

“ohno桑——”二宫和也抬起眼去看大野智高潮后的脸，拖着尾音道，“ohno桑一大早就很精神嘛——”

大野智撑着身体坐起来，捧着二宫的脸吻了下去。唇齿间有他自己的味道，还有二宫软软的唇和灵活的小舌头。一只手向下摸着，捏起二宫的乳首轻轻揉弄着，让二宫忍不住扭动着身体发出微微的哼哼声。

大野智一路向下亲吻着，下巴上的痣，上下滑动的喉结，弧度美丽的锁骨，然后一口含住了已经被手指玩弄的红艳艳的挺立的乳珠。他用牙轻轻咬住，稍用了点力的磨着，还咬着乳珠微微向外拉动。二宫在他的刺激下不禁挺起胸，反倒将胸前的红果更加向大野智口中送。感受到二宫下身的变化，大野智把手伸向了二宫的后穴。

昨晚被他操干了一夜的小穴，虽然是第一次，但也被他玩弄的无比湿软。被操弄过的穴口还有些红肿充血，大野带着薄茧的手指轻轻向穴口插入，在插入的瞬间他感受到怀内的二宫剧烈的抖动了一下身体。他放开被他吸吮的变得紫红的乳珠，重新吻住了二宫。手上一边做着扩张，一边挑弄着他的唇舌。

终于，湿软的后穴可以纳进三根手指。大野智搅动着插在二宫后穴里的三根手指，按压着内壁，看着怀里的二宫因为刺激而发汗的额头，还有抓紧了他后背的肉肉的手指。大野把手指从二宫体内抽出，一边掐着二宫的腰，将他一张一合的后穴对准自己蓄势待发的肉茎，一边附在二宫耳边轻声说道：“kazu也一大早就很精神嘛……看来是我昨晚不够卖力，没有把kazu服侍好啊……”

随着话音，他渐渐松开手上的力，看着二宫的身体一点一点下沉，慢慢的把自己的肉刃整根吞下。

后穴的饱胀感让二宫一下子啊出了声，他仿佛脱力一般，把头搁在大野肩头，轻轻喘着气。他一点点动着身体，感受着埋在体内的大野的那部分，但却无法获得更进一步的快感。后面涨涨的，酥酥麻麻却到不了顶点，那种吊在半空的感觉让二宫反而更感后穴的空虚。他扭动着腰，咬着大野智的耳垂：“ohno桑……satoshi……动一动……啊！”

话音未落，大野智便托着他的屁股大开大合的操干了起来。骑乘的姿势更容易顶到深处，每次大野托起他的身体再松开手，都能顶到他的敏感点。二宫用手臂圈住大野的脖颈，被干的只能发出幼犬一般的呜咽声。翘起的前端在大野智的腹部摩擦着，时不时被触碰的乳珠，不断被进出的后穴，被巨物碾过的褶皱，从脸上擦过的大野智的发尾，还有大野智脖子后面那股婴儿一样的奶香味，两个人紧贴着的汗湿的身体……

有口水从二宫的嘴角溢出来，滴在大野的背上。大野智用力顶着腰胯，感受穴内的层层软肉被他猛的破开，又在他抽出时吸吮着挽留。身上的敏感点被悉数刺激着，二宫和也感觉自己的灵魂仿佛要被大野智顶出身体了。

“不行了……Satopi……要去了……”终于在又一次被碾过前列腺时，二宫和也颤抖着身体高潮了。射出来的液体溅满了他和大野智的腹部，后穴紧紧绞着，叫大野智险些缴械。趁着二宫的高潮，大野智加快了抽动的速度，强制延长了二宫的高潮。二宫和也感觉眼前闪过一道白光，整个人仿佛失了神一般，高潮的快感冲刷着神经，初经人事的身体被迫承受着过于猛烈的性爱。终于，大野智在二宫后穴的吸吮下射了出来。精液射在才高潮过的内壁上，让二宫刺激的夹紧了后穴，整个人从头到脚趾都绷紧了。

大野智慢慢从二宫体内抽出了自己。连续的快感让二宫整个人都失了力气，只能软软的靠在大野身上，任由精液混合着自己情动时的液体从后穴流出。大野智偏过头又吻上了二宫的唇。这个男人性感的猫唇总是让他欲罢不能，配合着那双淡漠的眉眼，就是这样的二宫在多年前勾走了他大野智的心。

在高潮的余韵中，两个人只是默默地拥抱着，互相亲吻着，唇齿交缠。

虽然早上是自己主动去招惹的大野智，但是几个小时内多次猛烈的性爱还是让二宫和也有些吃不消。被大野智抱着浸入浴缸内温热的水后，他就又沉沉睡去了。

“反正智会收拾的……昨晚不也是这样嘛……”


	5. Chapter 5

这天的黄昏在大野智的眼里有了全新的意象，视觉仿佛通感到了气味。

窗外瑰红色的夕阳，床脚橙色的光影，是柠檬，橙花与蜜桔。

被晚风浮动的窗帘，堪堪掩盖肉体的薄被，是茉莉，薰衣草和肉桂。

背上残留的被用力抓过的触感，臂弯之中熟睡之人轻柔的呼吸，是檀香，熏草豆，还有白麝香。

是他大野智和二宫和也，是这两人的味道。

这些所谓“闻到的风景”，被大野智写在了日记里。很久之后的某天，当二宫翻看他的日记时，不由得感叹：“艺术家的脑回路就是不一样呐……”

这天的黄昏在二宫看来，充斥着夙愿达成的快感。柔软的床铺，汉堡肉的香味，酸软的腰，以及被经纪人打爆了的手机。循规蹈矩却日夜惦念十数载，他终于得偿所愿。他现在躺在大野智的床上，身上还有大野智留下的痕迹。他还听到大野智亲口说出的“喜欢”……

二宫和也用手捂住脸，笑的整个身体都在抖动。

吃过晚饭后二宫给经纪人回了个电话，敷衍道是自己玩游戏玩的忘了给手机充电于是自动关机没接到电话，哪管经纪人反复强调他听到的不是“您拨打的用户已关机”而是“暂时无人接听”。他赶在经纪人反复追问前大声回了句“明早回准时上工的”后马上挂断了电话，顺便把手机也关了。

“这样没关系吗？”

“没事的，明天上工的时候再找个理由蒙混过去就好了，我又不是被绑架了，我的私生活不用全部告诉他吧。”小狐狸露出狡黠的笑，可爱至极。“出去散散步吗？放心，走在外面没人会认得出我的。”

在大野智家里呆了一天之后，二宫终于牵着大野的手踏出房门，顺带看了一下这间房子的地理位置。

“就在我每天上班的必经之路上啊……说，你买的时候是不是预谋好的！”二宫玩性大发，绷着一张假装炸毛的脸，把他肉肉的手抵在大野的喉头，“拷问”道。

大野智升起一只手轻轻按在二宫的那只手上，让他与自己的脖颈贴合。“是啊，就是为了哪天遇到你的时候，可以很方便的把你骗上我的床啊。”性感的低音，震动的声带，滑动的喉结，和他挑逗的语言，让二宫这个先演起来的人反过来红了脸。

“你……你居然暗恋我这么久了！还净想些色色的东西！”

“从京都那年就开始想了哟……这些年在梦里和也和我可是什么事都做过了呢……”轻轻抓住二宫的手送到唇边，大野智亲了一下。

调戏不成反被撩，二宫脸红的头顶都快冒烟了。他一把把口罩戴好遮住红透了的大半张脸，一边拉着大野智开始往外走。“散步！散步就好好散步不要干些奇奇怪怪的事情！”

kazu真可爱呢。被牵着手的大野智看着前面那个气鼓鼓的人，笑的眼角弯弯。

第二天二宫和也在剧组的乐屋被经纪人反复盘问，他都打太极一般糊弄了过去。平时上综艺才用的跑火车技能这会儿全折腾到了自家经纪人身上。仿佛只是因为手机没电而失联了一个周末，二宫和也的生活依旧与以前毫无二致。

爱钓鱼的画家大野智，爱打游戏的演员二宫和也。谁又会把这两个人想到一块儿去呢。

生活依旧平淡无奇，只不过是大野智有时出现在二宫家中，二宫和也有时出现在大野家中罢了。一个人懒得移动他的画室，一个人懒得搬动他的游戏机，于是两个人同居的事情便一直没有落定，只是互相跑去对方家中，吃饭，聊天，过夜。

在二宫家打游戏时，大野智总喜欢看着二宫那双软乎乎的小孩子一般的手。明明是有些圆润很可爱的手，一握上游戏手柄就那么的灵活，双人对战游戏每次都把大野的角色杀得片甲不留。

在大野家的时候，二宫和也总喜欢跟大野智一起泡在画室里，看他画画，或是做泥塑，看着他修长的手指作出灵动的作品。手背上粘到的黑色陶土，指尖被颜料染成的色彩，在二宫眼里都是最棒的艺术品。

那双肉肉的手，每次情动时都会软软的抵在他的胸口，在到达顶点时，又会紧紧抓着他的后背，留下一道道痕迹。

那双修长的手，每次都会从上到下拂过他的敏感点，最后握住他的下身情动，刺激他，却又使坏的不让他释放，将他吊在欲望的浪尖，让他不得不拼命扭动身体来试图纾解。

时光，快乐而不受打扰。


End file.
